


[Fanart] For whom you are the world/Для кого-то ты — мир

by Wolf_Charm



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Charm/pseuds/Wolf_Charm
Summary: art to the fic Для кого-то ты — мирFor someone, you are the world. AU, crossover with ‘Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norrel’. DI Gregory Lestrade desperately needs a guide to the Fairy world. To his growing misfortune, the only one who knows the way there and back appears to be a weird sorcerer Sherlock Holmes. Meanwhile, John Watson lives his life detached from this world, hearing the voices of deceased warriors from under the hills, with only his childhood shadow to keep him company. Also, there is a kelpie.





	[Fanart] For whom you are the world/Для кого-то ты — мир

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lahaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Для кого-то ты — мир](https://archiveofourown.org/works/807074) by [black_knight_team](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_knight_team/pseuds/black_knight_team), [Lahaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine). 



**Author's Note:**

> По сути это редрав моего арта столетней давности. Но в те времена я плохо рисовала и совсем никудышно красила. Все эти годы мне не давало покоя унылое несовершенство и беспомощность моего _того_ арта, при том, как сильно я люблю и восхищаюсь творчеством Lahaine.  
> Дорогая Lahaine, прости за этот взрыв из прошлого, но руки чесались, глаза делали.  
> Спасибо, что твое творчество было тогда у меня, и что где-то сейчас ты есть там.  
> Остерегайтесь объятий с волками (с)


End file.
